onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riku Family
TSoR Shouldn't TsoR be considered a member? He is probably the king's son-in-law. probably isnt certainty (Rebecca may have been born out of wedlock in which case he wouldnt be a part of the riku family at all), we should wait for their relationship to be further expanded upon in the manga (even though its 99.9% probable that he is a member of the family)-- 20:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) While Rebecca is confirmed to be of the royal family, TsoR isn't yet, so he should probably be removed from the gallery? 01:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) He should be removed. There's no evidence he is the king's son. SeaTerror (talk) 07:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty obvious that Scarlett is the king's daughter. The question is, should a son-in-law be considered part of the family? I think he should. If TSoR should be removed, it would be because we don't know if he and Scarlett were ever properly married. While it's pretty obvious, it's still somewhat speculative at this point. Plus if in-laws don't count, then shouldn't we remove Titi from the Nefertari Family? I agree with Red Eyed Raven in that we should wait until we have more info. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 11:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's not speculation. The Donquixote Family was chasing her to kill her because she was the heir to the throne. We have to read between the lines here >.> If he married her and he is the son in law then he isn't part of the family since his name would not be Riku. SeaTerror (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Just because someone doesn't have the family name doesn't mean they're not a part of it. It's not unheard of for men to take the women's last name, especially if the wives were of higher status. We don't know TSoR's real name yet. Even if he didn't take the Riku name, if he married Scarlett then he'd still be legally part of the family, just as Titi and Otohime are still legally part of the Nefertari and Neptune family respectively. As I said: if in-laws don't count, then we should remove Titi from the Nefertari Family, as well as Otohime from the Neptune family. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 20:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, blood relation doesn't matter. We already categorize plenty of characters with these circumstances are part of the families. 04:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Those are completely different situations since both of those characters are female. SeaTerror (talk) 06:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't take this the wrong way, but the possibility of her being an illegitimate child is not completely zero yet, as who knows if Tsor actually married into the family. If he did not (making her an illegitimate child), then he does not belong in the template. 07:35, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I made the same thought Yatanogarasu and I was about to make a post similar to yours, but then I said: "wait, are there marriages in one piece world?". As far as I recall we have no proof that there are legitimate children and illegitimate children in one piece. We only know of husbands approved by the society, but this is still not enough. I have no problem to keep Mr Soldier out of the family, as long as we kick Otohime and Titi as well, as Kaizoku-Hime said. K the AWC (talk) 18:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The closest we have to an illegitimate scenario is Milo's wife saying how it's pretty common to have kids out of wedlock nowadays (even if she actually didn't herself). Ace doesn't count since pirates don't necessarily follow society's standards. And SeaTerror, don't be a sexist. When a man and a woman marries, the man is as much a part of the woman's family as the woman is a part of the man's. While old-fashion places like feudal Wano may have double standards between genders, none of the more modern societies seems to. Otherwise, power would go to Vivi's husband if she were to marry; it's part of why Elizabeth I of England never did, even if she did consider a few suitors. However, Alabasta seems to have no problem having only a female heir to the throne. And there are no mention of dowries. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 21:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Learn what sexism is before you make yourself look even more foolish. SeaTerror (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Kaizoku-Hime, the more I'm thinking about these "double standards" the more I'm convienced that they exist. All the "leadership occupations" I remember are hold by men. * Reverie is the meeting of the Kings and I remember no queen to paricipated. * Gorusei is a council of 5 men * All the mayor we have seen so far are men * The role of the King in a kingdom seems to be mandatory and the most important. There are Kingdoms without a Queen like Dressrosa, or Drum, but not the opposite. * Wano country, as you said, seems to be even more strict. * All the known Fleet Admiral and Admirals and all the known Vice Admirals, except Tsuru are men. :Yes, I feel there are double standards and if we want to take it one step further, I think Oda himself has double standards, as far as I can tell for every single panel of his masterpiece. K the AWC (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think I deleted the last comment of Sea Terror by mistake, sorry about it :( K the AWC (talk) 22:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I brought it back no harm done. I agree with Yata here that we don't actually know if Thunder Soldier actually married into the family or not. We also don't know if Scarlet married in or not. However, once we do know it, they should all be categorized as part of the family. 22:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, all of us agree. I'm removing him from the template. I say leave the active sign on, in case more people with different views decide to comment, and the decision changes. If he is not the king's son then he would not be part of family since his last name would not be Riku. So even if he had married into it he wouldn't belong since this article has the name Riku. SeaTerror (talk) 06:36, November 12, 2013 (UTC) In-laws are still considered part of the family. The last name does NOT matter. See Salchow (in before non-canon, but that doesn't disprove a thing!). 06:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) No one raised this issue with Titi or Otohime. Why does it suddenly matter now? 07:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Read the talk page again DP. SeaTerror (talk) 08:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Gal summed it up best. In-laws are still part of the family. I say we leave him in until we have more solid evidence to take him out. 14:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, we have no reason to leave him out, or rather, if we do that we have also to remove Titi from Nefertari Family. If people are really against it, why don't differentiate the character? Make a section of "acquired" members. Read the discussion Levi. SeaTerror (talk) 19:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Gal, DP, Levi, the issue is that we don't know if TSoR and Scarlett were properly married. Of course in-laws are part of a family, but if TSoR is in fact one, remains to be seen. Right, okay, I'll step down for now, since that is actually a good argument. If nobody else has anything to say, we can close this discussion. 00:07, December 3, 2013 (UTC) What do we do now that we know they never officially married? SeaTerror (talk) 02:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) And how do we know this? Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. 02:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The flashbacks showed they had to keep the relationship secret. SeaTerror (talk) 02:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Template Color Can someone with proper knowledge change the colors of the template? These are the colors we use of Donquixote. K the AWC (talk) 15:12, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Also put one of them pictures at the infobox, until Rebecca appears in the anime. We're going to need a new colorscheme for the royal family and probably Dressrosa entirely. We kept it Donquixote due to its association like we did with Whole Cake Island and the Big Mom Pirates. Now that it's becoming more of an independent kingdom, rather than one ruled by pirates, we really should consider giving it its own colors. We can keep the pink thing going, as long as it's not too similar to the Donquixote Pirates or Big Mom Pirates. 14:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we should, . 19:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The Incident Hey... Can't someone explain the incident? I want to write it but... Heh, I'm new around here and too scared to write. Um.. Can't someone at least describe that the culprit of the incident was Doflamingo? Because, by just stating 'the incident', ... It's lack of information that users/readers of this wikia wants. This is a wikia that explains things. So I hope someone would write 'bout it. Sorry for anything. MumuOyucchi (talk) 03:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Done. Adding the name Since we know their relation now, shouldn't we add the Riku surname to Rebecca, Scarlett, and Viola? It would be just like what we did with the Nefertari family, only more people 10:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Agree for Scarlett and Viola. For Rebecca I don't know. Having Ace's case as a reference (he was supposed to take the surname Gol but chose Portgas instead), we can assume that in One Piece the custom, where the child takes the father's surname is valid. So in Rebecca's case, she would probably take Kyros' surname and not Riku. Just a thought. I would prefer to wait, partly because of the Ace thing (and no-one's ever referred to them as Riku Rebecca etc). Vivi was referred to as "Nefertari Vivi" many times, so the situation isn't the same. 11:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. At least one of them is bound to get a full title introduction eventually anyway. 16:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Family Tree I think that there should be a sub-section of the Members section. Otherwise it just makes me confused with no system of the family.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 19:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Kyros Again In chapter 796, Kyros clearly states that he is clearly not a member of the royal family. We need to either remove him, or make some kind of exception/note of him being related to the family. 04:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Thinking about this. The description says he is a "member" by marriage to Scarlett, though he is not. Hmmm... so I think the best answer to this is the second one. I support the exception/note thingie. 14:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Make him the exception. Otherwise it would raise the question about everyone who married into a royal family (Otohime, Titi, etc.) 03:38, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Take him out of the category etc, but leave some of his info in (with notes about non-inclusion), but keep him in the portrait gallery under an "associates" section? That's the best I can come up with. any other ideas on how to implement this? 02:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) He married into the family without public knowledge, an elopement. Elopements against the parents' best wishes makes them reject their children and in-laws. Even though Riku did allow it, it was done under Scarlett's faked death. 04:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, I have a feeling he will become a member of the Riku Family soon enough, cause Rebecca and Luffy don't accept those fake rumors. But for now, exclude him from the category, keep him in the portrait gallery with a status note and explain his unofficial membership on the page itself. 12:07, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm terrible at portrait galleries. If someone talented enough can edit this, we can close this discussion. Til then, it wastes space in the active discussions list. 21:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, after fiddling and trying to learn how to do code templates I did it. Now Kyros is under the section of "associates" while the others are under the section "Royalty". He's considered part of the family but not royalty. Since we all agreed 8/8 on this. We're closing this now then Grievous67 (talk) 13:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Actually on the template page http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Riku_Family_Gallery I can see it but on their page I can't http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Riku_Family ? Can someone who can do good code help me with this?Grievous67 (talk) 13:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) There's this glitch that it cannot display the template changes until you do something on the page itself. Scarlett and Rebecca's statuses So you know how Riku said "Scarlett, from now on you're not a member of the royal family anymore". So this would mean that like Rebecca and Kyros she looses her royal status, that would put her in others. I did so but it was edited back. Why? Grievous67 (talk) 08:57, August 21, 2015 (UTC) If nobody will argue I'll change it back Grievous67 (talk) 11:47, August 21, 2015 (UTC) When there is an edit war, the policy is to leave the page the way it was before the change was made. In this case, that would be leaving Scarlett in the normal section. If you want to make a change, the burden of proof is on you to prove your change is correct via discussion before the page is altered. Also, our discussions work on a timescale of weeks, not hours/single days, so please stop saying "if nobody responds, I will make the change". A minimum of approximately 4-5 users is generally needed to solve a discussion in most cases, but it varies frequently. It's difficult for people to even know the discussion exists if it's very short, and you don't add to it as well. Anyways, about the issue at hand, I think Scarlett should stay in the main section. At the time of her death, she was not considered a member of the family, but that was because most of the world thought she was dead already, and in the fake death she was still considered part of the family. When Rebecca was asked to be a princess, this shows that King Riku and the public still consider Scarlett's bloodline in tact, therefore she is still a member of the family, regardless of her fake death. With Rebecca, there A) has not been enough time to prove she is not a member of the royal family, and B) seems to be considered "kidnapped" by the public and is still a member of the family. 13:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright first of all, it was simply the template glitch, my fuck up on that part XD. Second of all we need to see more opinions to decide on that for now. For my point I would state the quotes "Scarlett, you're not part of the royal family anymore" and "So she won't be Princess anymore, huh?" Grievous67 (talk) 17:55, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Neither were officially stripped of their royal status in the public eye, so I'd say keep the page as is. 03:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Been awhile, plus the public seems to have always known Scarlet was alive. It's safe to say it stays as-is. 02:24, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Riku Royal Army In Chapter 713 on page 19 during Episode 643 there's mention of the Riku Royal Army, so do we make it a section, another name for the Tontatta Pirates or a new page all together?Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:36, September 24, 2019 (UTC)